percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Dark Cloud Over the Future Ch 19
A Dark Cloud Over the Future Chapter 19: The Difference Bewteen a Dragon and Drakon The helicopter fell onto a building down the street and began to slowly slide off. “Oh what now,” Thalia said out load. “We have to save them, hurry!” Thalia and a bunch of campers ran down the street toward the fallen helicopter. The Apollo campers shot arrows with ropes attached t try and keep it in place while another group of Hermes campers ran up the stairs in hopes of a rescue. Thalia and Nico watched from the sidelines, wondering if there was anything they could do. Connor and a few of his siblings made it to the roof and started slowly opening the door to the cockpit. The pilot was asleep, but there was a girl with bright red hair in back trying to recover from the crash. Connor pulled the pilot out after unclipping his belt and then tried to call to the girl. “Hey, are you ok?” he called to her. She seemed to hear him and went to try and pull herself up, but the helicopter creaked and slipped a bit more off the roof. “Hold on, we’ll find something to pull you out.” He looked around the roof for anything that could be considered useful. The only thing he could find was a fire hose. He told his cabin mates to bring it over and they started to unravel it. He tied it around his waist and slowly started to climb inside. The red haired girl was too scared to move out of fear of unbalancing the helicopter, but Connor made it to her and pulled her out without a moment to spare. A second later the helicopter crashed to the ground. Everyone backed away except the Hephaestus cabin. They searched the copter for anything they could use and they stripped it down of almost everything. Connor came out of the front door with the girl. “Rachel?!” Thalia said as she ran up to her. “Thalia, Nico, I had a vision.” She said as she ran up to Thalia. “A vision, what are you talking about?” Nico said. He knew that Rachel could see through the mist, but that shouldn’t cause her to have visions. “I don’t know, they seem to be appearing to me a lot recently and I don’t know why. It is how I knew to come here. I had a message pop into my head. It said you are not the hero, but I don’t know who it is talking about,” Rachel said to the two. Suddenly, a loud roar could be heard echoing through the city. “What was that?” Connor asked as everyone seemed to freeze in place. “I don’t know, get Rachel inside,” Thalia ordered, but a second later a huge shadow appeared overhead. Everyone looked up to see a large serpent flying across the sky in-between buildings. “Drakon!” someone called and everyone ran to get into a defensive position. The Party Ponies were scared out of their minds as the Drakon swooped down and started picking them up one at a time and eating them. “We have to find a way to kill that thing,” Nico said as he ran down the street with Thalia and Rachel. “You can’t, the Drakon has a destiny. It can only be killed by a child of Ares. Don’t ask me how I know,” Rachel said as she ducked down as the monster came down to pick up another pony. “That’s what that snake meant, Prometheus sent a monster we couldn’t kill because he knew the Ares cabin wasn’t here,” Thalia said with a scowl on her face. She looked at the Drakon with hate in her eyes and it seemed to sense this as it turned around and looked right at her. it dove toward her and Thalia didn’t know what to do, they were as good as dead. “For Hephaestus!” came a yell from somewhere as a large bronze dragon tackled the Drakon into a building. Beckendorf had arrived on the Bronze Dragon, with what looked like Silena holding onto him. “Hurry up and kill it!” he yelled. “We can’t, only a child of Ares can!” Nico yelled back. “I wasn’t talking to you,” Beckendorf said as he pointed down the street. Everyone seemed to turn their heads and saw the banner of the Ares cabin come up from over the horizon. “Ares Cabin, to me!” yelled a girl in full body armor. Several chariots of campers armed with spears and swords followed Clarisse into battle. Beckendorf and his metal dragon were holding the Drakon down pretty well, but it was fighting back now that it had gotten over its shock, but it wasn’t enough. The Ares cabin had it surrounded and used ropes made of celestial bronze to tie it down. Clarisse jumped off her chariot and walked onto the Drakon’s head before plunging her spear right into its eye. All that was left was the shell as the inside of the Drakon turned to dust. Clarisse then looked at the Titan army that had hoped the Drakon would finish the job for them “I AM CLARISSE, DRAKON SLAYER! I will kill you ALL!” True to her word, her cabin charged the front line and started taking out monsters left and right. Beckendorf joined the fight riding on his dragon, but dropped off Silena next to Thalia and Nico. “What’s going on?” Thalia asked her. “Well,” Silena began as she took in a deep breath. “After you guys left, I spent the past few days trying to get Clarisse to fight. She wouldn’t agree until I told her I was going to go to New York by myself if I had too. She seemed to know that I wouldn’t last a second and didn’t want to see me die, so she mobilized her cabin and said she would help, but after the battle she wanted something in return. I’ll let you two settle that. And Charlie being the great builder he is, found the Bronze Dragon, fixed him, and then added a pair of wings that he had in the bunker, along with a few other things…” “A few other things?” Thalia asked. But as if on cue, the dragon’s chest opened and a bronze buzz saw came out of his chest and started taking out monsters like a lawn mower. “Ok, that is so awesome,” Nico said and everyone else seemed to agree. The monsters were on the run again and Clarisse had to be taken back to the line after she had tried to take down the enemy army by herself. Everything seemed good until a few of the campers walked up to Silena. “Thalia, you know she was the spy, right? What if she does it again?” one of the campers said. A few others nodded in agreement and Clarisse once again had to be restrained, but this time from attacking her own side, “Look,” Nico stepped in. “We have her to thank for bringing the Ares cabin and this awesome dragon,” he started and the dragon seemed to like this is it blew some fire into the sky. “We will keep her under close watch and keep her out of war meetings. Keep her on the medical team away from the fighting. Is that ok with you,” he asked, but it sounded more like an order than a question. Someone was going to argue, but after looking in Nico’s darkening eyes, he shut his mouth. “Alright then, lets get ready for the next attack,” he said and started walking back toward the main forces and everyone else followed. Chapter 20: The Dead Come to Help the Living [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive''']] 21:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:A Dark Cloud Over the Future